Contact sports provide great exercise, recreation, and entertain benefits but the risks to personal injury require safe methods of training at every performance level. Athletes and martial artist still practice using tools and equipment developed years ago. The current training equipment is often static, awkward, and manually driven. Further, padded equipment and dummies still require manual operation by coaches and teammates adding to fatigue, higher risk of personal injury, and wasted time and resources.
Further, current training equipment and tools do not provide or mimic environments and conditions that closely represent real game time conditions. Because of additional safety concerns, players and athletes also hold back and do not use their full strength, further preventing practice of real game time conditions.
Thus, the continued risk to athletes and enthusiast present the need to incorporate modern technologies and methods to solve the problems with current sports training methods. In view of the ever-increasing need to improve safety, provide better training, and improve efficiencies, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.